


Forever

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Jealousy, M/M, keeeeeeses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It does look like he was quite effective, though."</p>
<p>X-ray wouldn't admit it, not to himself and not to anyone else, but there was something else than anger tugging at his heart, and it wasn't the punch he had been just dealt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

"It does look like he was quite effective, though."

X-ray wouldn't admit it, not to himself and not to anyone else, but there was something else than anger tugging at his heart, and it wasn't the punch he had been just dealt.

"Why don't you start a fanclub for the guy? He's making us look bad! People are gonna think he's a better hero than we are!"

Vav stared somewhere past X-ray's shoulder, probably to the roofs that the guy ran off to. It was so painfully obvious that he wasn't paying attention to X-ray that he felt like the bear-guy just punched him again.

And the blows just came coming all day, one after another.

The newspaper. The way Vav looked at that stupid reporter. Vav's interest in Mogar.

And, of course, the actual next blow, which ended up with him slumped against a wall and a probably broken rib.

It was all too much. All X-ray wanted to do was go home. So that's what he did. He left Vav and Rusty and headed home, to maybe sleep it off or something.

That didn't work out. He was too awake, even after all the adrenaline died out and left him weary, it wasn't enough to let him just faceplant the bed and fall asleep before hitting the mattress. He took an Advil, for once actually listening to his mom's concerned blabbering instead of telling her to shut up. At least his rib wasn't actually broken, that was a good thing. The only one that day, it seemed.

He holed himself up in the basement and tried drowning out his thoughts with video games, with the sounds of violence and death.

Not even that worked. He made smartass comments and there was no one to laugh at them, there was no one to tell him dumb factoids, there was no one to make him feel like what he did wasn't stupid. There was no one to tell him he was loved.

For the first time in as long as he could remember, X-ra— Ray cried.

**××××××××××**

Vav and Rusty tended to their wounds, but they were just minor scrapes and bruises, nothing to be concerned about. What Vav was concerned about, though, was X-ray's wellbeing. X-ray got the worst of the hits, and he had been acting strange all day long.

Rusty reassured him that he'd be fine and that he'd continue looking for anything about Mogar, and with that Vav headed to the only place X-ray could've ran off to - his house.

His mom welcomed him with a smile, though it did seem a little forced. He never could understand why X-ray didn't like her; she was a good woman.

She gave him a tray of freshly baked cupcakes and told him that X-ray didn't have dinner yet. Vav reassured her that he'd get the other boy to eat and descended into the basement.

The whole room was bathed in darkness, save for the too-bright light of the TV, flickering idly with a death screen of some game he'd never seen X-ray play. It illuminated a fair portion of the couch, including the slumped form of a boy on it.

"X-ray?" Vav called tentatively, trying to close the door as quietly as he could. The Xbox controller was haphazardly thrown on the floor, lounging on the crumbled pile of X-ray's spandex costume.

"Vav!" X-ray exclaimed, startling from his position and turning to him with wide eyes. The red-orange light of the TV screen made his expression look like he'd been crying.

Only when Vav stepped closer and placed the tray of cupcakes onto the table did he note that no, it wasn't a play of the light, X-ray's face really had tear tracks, still glistening.

Vav seated himself next to X-ray and put an arm around this shoulders. At first, it looked like X-ray wanted to pull away, maybe yell at him and throw him out, but then he melted into the embrace and began openly weeping once again.

"What happened?" he asked softly, doing his best not to sound demanding, though he did want to know - very much so, in fact.

"Fuck-" X-ray did his best to calm down, pulling away when his sobbing subsided and wiping uselessly at his eyes. "Sorry for being such a wimp… It's okay if you don't like me anymore," he forced out, smiling sadly as Vav's face scrunched up with confusion.

"X-ray, what are you talking about?"

"Well, Mogar is obviously cooler than me. Stronger, too." The last part was grumbled, but still clear enough for Vav to hear. "So…"

"X-ray, did you think I'd leave you because of some new hero?" Vav's lips parted to make a perfect O and he looked as hurt as X-ray felt. The Brit didn't leave even a second for the other to reply. "I couldn't do that! You're my partner!"

He tightened his hold on X-ray and almost crushed him against his chest with the force of his hug. "You don't have to be jealous," Vav muttered. "You're the only one for me, X-ray." He gently lifted X-ray's chin and grinned at the smile the Hispanic man was sporting. He leaned down. "X-ray and Vav."

X-ray met him halfway, his lips tasting like tears, but Vav didn't care.

"X-ray and Vav. Forever."


End file.
